


Stay With Me

by elliemitxh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Catarina loss - Freeform, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters 3B, Shadowhunters Season 3, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, shadowhuntersTV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemitxh/pseuds/elliemitxh
Summary: this is my first ever fanfic,i know its not great but i triedmy twitter is @malecpml,you can yell at me there





	Stay With Me

 

 

 

* * *

 

Three days before all hell broke loose,life was actually really good for everyone in the shadow world. Clary was back and Jonathan was in a cell below the institute. Jace was himself again,well,he was still recovering from everything the owl had done,getting those memories out of his head wasn't going to be easy but having Clary back was making things much better. Isabelle and Simon had been working on getting to the bottom of what the Clave were doing,torturing downworlders. Luke had his job at the police station back and was over the moon happy to have his daughter back. Simon and Maia had broken up but were still friends,some things just weren't meant to be. Magnus was still dealing with the loss of his magic but having a boyfriend as amazing as Alec made it easier.

Alec had been there 2 days after Magnus had lost his powers,been there to comfort him,be there for him,to hold him and to make sure that Magnus knew just because he didn't have his powers anymore,didn't mean he wasn't strong or any less powerful,he was still Magnus Bane,he was still the man Alec loved and never wanted to loose.

 

 

Magnus was finishing putting Mddzie's things in her little pink bag when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and a small kiss on the left side of his forehead then to his cheek and almost to his lips when Magnus stopped him

"Alexander,as much as i'd love to,Madzie is in the other room and Cat will be here any second to pick her up" said magnus,shoving Alec's hands off his waist and getting back to what he was doing before 

"you're no fun Magnus Bane" Alec sighed,rolling his eyes and walking back to Madzie,Magnus just laughed

just as magnus finished putting Madzie's teddy in to her bag,there was a knock at the door,that'll be Cat,he thought to himself

 

walking through the house to where Alec,Madzie and now Catarina were all sitting Magnus placed the bag down beside a chair and they all caught up on how terrible the mundanes at Cat's work were.

 

an hour or so later,Madzie and Cat had left and Magnus' plans of tidying the loft,it was usually a mess when Madzie left,she loved to play, had been interrupted by Alec who,again,had wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist and started to lay kisses over his boyfriends face,everywhere but his lips

Magnus slowly turned in Alec's arms and said "you know,you've really gotta stop this when Madzie is here Alexander,her innocent eyes would never recover"

Alec just laughed "well you've just gotta stop being so irresistible" said Alec leaning down to kiss him,this time on the lips. Magnus kissed back,laying his hands gently on Alec's waist,they just stood there,breathing each other in and holding each other tight

Magnus pulled back and whispered "okay,we can tidy later,i can hear the bed calling for us" Alec didn't say anything,just kissed him again and grabbed his hand to pull him towards their bedroom 

just as they stared to walk,an orange light caught Magnus' eye,a fire message. he let go of Alec and reached out to grab it,as he started reading,Alec decided the message could wait "Magnus,read it later,lets go" Magnus just carried on reading,Alec just looked at him and tried to figure out what emotions Magnus was feeling but his face wasn't moving,he must've read the message at least 3 times before Alec realized something was wrong "Magnus,what is it? who's it from?" Alec asked but Magnus didn't say anything,he just took a deep breath and handed the small piece of paper to Alec

Alec took it without hesitation,his eyes went wide after reading the first 3 words;

_My dear boy,_

_im writing to apologize,taking your powers is something_

_i regret deeply,please,come see me again? i can return your powers to you,_

_i needed them because i thought having them would make you want to_

_come back but i was a fool._

_i cannot come to your place so if you want your powers back,you must_

_make one more trip to Edom,i hope to see you again,my son_

_-Asmodeous_

 

"Magnus i-" Alec started but stopped when he looked up from the paper and saw tears rolling Magnus' face. he put the message on the table beside them and pulled Magnus in for a hug,he didn't hug back,he just stood there

"Magnus,this is your choice but we can't trust your Father,he used y-" before he could finish,Magnus interrupted him "I have to go"

Alec looked shocked,confused and worried  "Magnus,i know how much you miss having your magic and how much you want it back but we can't trust Asmodeous,he is evil,we don't know what he is up to,this could just be a trap to get you to go back with him" said alec

"Alexander i" Magnus closed his eyes and tried to focus on what to say "i have to do this Alec. i know what my Father can be like but this is the only chance i have of getting my powers back,to finally feel like myself again,i have to go"

Alec just looked at him for a moment,he could see how much Magnus wanted this,how desperately he wanted to be himself again,how scared he was to return to Edom to see the man who somehow destroyed and saved him life at the same time.

"fine" alec announced "but im going with you" 

"alec you can't,my father-

-your father is a man who would do anything to get you back for all the wrong reasons,he can't be trusted but i know how much you want this,im going with you,Magnus."

Magnus just looked at him with so much love and hope "i love you Alexander" alec smiled and pulled Magnus in for a hug,this time Magnus hugged back and alec whispered quietly "i love you too,we can leave tomorrow,we need to rest'

 

with that both boys went to bed,Magnus glued to Alec's side with his head laying on his chest just listening to him breathe,tomorrow was going to be a long and emotional day

* * *

 

 

the next day,after Magnus packed some water and whatever else they needed for their trip to the only place neither of them really wanted to go to,they headed to the institute,after explaining to Izzy,Jace and Clary what was happening and what they were doing and after politely saying no to the 3 of them going with the couple to Edom,to keep them safe,the didn't know what Asmodeous was capable of  they headed to the weapons room.Alec grabbed his bow and quiver,along with a few daggers and a seraph blade,Magnus picked up the sword Isabelle had made him and 2 daggers

"i guess all that training we've done has come to good use huh?" said magnus,placing the sword in its holder on his waist 

"oh please,that was 20% training and 80% you flirting with me" Alec smiled at him

"guess im not the only irresistible one" Magnus chuckled as Isabelle walked in

she still wasn't sure about this mission "are you sure you don't need me to come big brother? you could use the backup"

"we'll be fine Isabelle,we can do this. together" 

Magnus just smiled at them both and said "don't worry my dear,i'll look after him" that made them all laugh

Isabelle just stood there for a moment looking at the couple getting ready to leave when she walked over to alec and gave him a tight hug "be careful okay? none of us are ready to lose you,either of you" and she walked over to Magnus and whispered in his ear "you know how he can get on missions,please look after my brother"

"you know i will" he whispered back

 

"okay" exclaimed Alec "there is a warlock waiting for us in the training room who can help us with then pentagram,we need to leave" he smiled at Isabelle and the three of them walked to to training room

Jace and Clary were there,with the warlock who looked all too familiar "Catarina?" asked Magnus 

the warlock walked over and pulled Magnus into a hug "i had to make sure you were sure you wanted this Magnus,you know hat your father can be like" she said worriedly

"we'll be alright Cat,i want to do this" he said,reassuring her. she then walked over to Alec and pulled him into a hug "look after him,we both need that idiot" they both laughed "of course i will,don't worry Cat"

 

Alec nodded to cat and she lit up the pentagram,ready for the boys to walk into,Jace gave alec a hug and told him to be careful,Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and they walked in together,going down until they were no longer in the institute 

"i hope they'll be okay" said Clary. "they will be" replied Cat "they wouldn't let anything bad happen to each other"

 

 

 

 

Edom was a fiery place with demons flying everywhere,although they never hurt anyone they were still scary creatures

"my fathers layer is this way" Magnus said,walking forward "lets do this" Alec followed

 

 

after around an hour of walking,they were at Asmodeous' layer,it wasn't much,it was different than it was when Magnus was last there,it was a lot darker.

as they walked towards the cold and dark building,they could hear the screams of demons and see the green flames of the fire used to keep the layer lit.

Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and asked "are you ready for this?" Magnus didn't reply straight away,to be honest,he wasn't ready,he was absolutely terrified but he din't say that 'lets go" was all he said and they walked in

 

Magnus' father was nowhere in sight,they just waited and thats when the fires lighting up the room went out,Magnus reached for Alec's hand but it wasn't there "Alexander?" he called out 

suddenly the fires all started to light up one by one and standing at the end of the room was Asmodeous,beside him was Alec in a cage set by magic that none of the weapons could break through 

"i see you brought your shadowhunter with you" his Father said,looking at Magnus is disgust,as if his son would ever fall in love with a Nephilim "let him go Father,he's done no wrong"

Asmodeous just laughed "he was was not invited but it seems as if you both want to protect one another,how sweet" his father said,clearly not meaning his words.

"so" Asmodeous said,walking towards his son "i see you got me fire message,your here to get your magic back?" he smirked

"i am,i don't understand though Father,you ant nothing in return?" Magnus asked

Asmodeous laughed "my son,of course i do,you wouldn't have some if i said i wanted something in return". Magnus reached for his sword,just to be safe but with a wave of his fathers magic,Magnus' hands were tied behind his back which clearly hurt because Magnus yelled in pain

"don't you dare hurt him!" shouted Alec,trying his hardest to break through the magic of Magnus' fathers cage

"quiet,Shadowhunter" mocked Asmodeous "that boy is no good for you Magnus,he's a Nephilim,they're awful to our kind,he is our enemy"

Magnus looked towards Alec,who's eyes were painted with fear and then back to his father "no father" Magnus said "the only enemy here is you,Alexander has been there for me through everything these past few months,you have no idea what kind of man he is,i love him more than i have ever loved anyone" Magnus and Alec shared a look of love and hope

"well,you clearly care about him" said Asmodeous "it would be a shame if anything were to happen to him" he said with a smile

"don't" was all Magnus was able to get out before Asmodeous used his magic,taking the air from the cage he had Alec trapped in,Alec struggling to breathe,gasping for air fell to the ground and started to cough "please father.stop this" begged magnus,seeing his love struggle hurt more than anything"

Asmodeous laughed and let Alec breathe

"alexander,are you okay" Magnus asked walking over to him,the cage now gone and alec free and Magnus' hands now untied and free to hold Alec's face in his hands

"im fine,im okay" alec stood up and looked toward Asmodeous with nothing but hate "we came here to get Magnus' magic back,you lied to him and said there was no price to pay,tell us what you want and give him his magic back" 

Asmodeous looked at him and sighed,he waved his hand in the direction of Magnus and suddenly Magnus' cat eyes were showing

"there" said his father "your magic has returned,now leave"

"you don't want anything in return?" asked Magnus relieved and happy but also confused,this was not like his father.

"i might,just not right now,now leave. before i change my mind"

Magnus and Alec just looked at him.happy to have Magnus' magic back but sacred because they knew he was up to something

"cm'on Alexander" said Magnus,walking to take Alec's hand,they walked out of the building together,when they arrived outside,they just looked at each other for a second before falling into each others arms "i thought he was going to kill you" said Magnus,falling deeper into Alec's chest 

"im okay Magnus,im okay" alec said,holding him tighter "but im worried. he just let us leave? without any price to pay? nothing to give him in return? he's going to do something one day that's going to hurt you and i don't want you to be hurt anymore Magnus,i need you and i need you to be okay" said alec "Alexander,im okay,we're okay" magnus said holding Alec's hands in front of their chests "i have my magic now,i can put my wards up, i can protect us,im never going to let him hurt you again" Magnus said looking into Alec's eyes "i love you Alexander "i love you too,Magnus" Alec smiled and gave him one ore hug 

"right.lets walk back,i would like to go home,there's a glass waiting to be filled with wine in my kitchen and i don't want to keep it waiting" smiled Magnus 

"given the day we've had,lets just drink it from the bottle" replied alec and they both laughed

 

just as magnus was ready to send them back to his loft he felt a pain shoot through his chest "ow" he said and put his had up to his heart. "Magnus?" asked Alec looking at him with worry in his eyes 

Magnus fell to his knees and grabbed his chest,screaming in pain

Alec fell to his knees and grabbed magnus,his head laying on Alec's chest "Alexander i. . i can't breathe" he said breathlessly  and Alec looked him with total panic when suddenly there was a tall figure in front of them

"im sorry my boy,you know i always have a price to pay"  it was Asmodeous

"no. . no. .you can'y do this,not to him" Alec said holing on to Magnus scared to let him go

"Alexander. . ."

"you see" said Asmodeous,walking around the couple "taking the one true thing that this Lightwood boy loves is all the payment i need" he said opening up a portal "i know you don't love me,my son,i know you never will,you are better off without this shadowhunter and this is the only way to keep you two apart" he said and walked towards the portal "you chose the wrong person,Magnus Bane" he walked into the portal and then he was gone

 

magnus was sill trying to catch his breath "Alexander. . .im sorry" he said eyes starting to close

Alec's face was drenched with tears now and he wished this wasn't happening "no no Magnus, this. . this isn't your fault. . just hold. . please just hold on" alec said.sitting magnus up so he could look into his eyes

"we. . we argued about how i was going to loose you first but no-" magnus coughed and rested his head on Alec's chest "-now look where we are"

magnus was sitting in between Alec's legs,his head resting on Alec's chest and his hands being held tightly by Alec's "no magnus,you're not allowed to leave me yet. . we . we didn't get married or try that stupid burger in the east village" Magnus laughed "please Magnus"  alec cried

 

"don't you dare forget me pretty boy" magnus said,looking up at alec with tears in both of their eyes "remeber how much i loved you. . .please" magnus voice was quiet and broken,he could hardly talk now 

"you are crazy to think i could ever forget the person who saved my life,who loved me more than anyone and who was the best boyfriend i could have asked for,you were it for me magnus" said Alec,wiping his eyes then wiping Magnus' "you were it. the one person i needed to feel complete,i was sure we were gonna somehow get married" said alec,choking up "nobody has ever wanted" magnus coughed "to marry me before,my love" magnus smiled and lay his head down again 

"well,those people missed out,marrying you is all i want right now" Alec paused and took a deep breathe "please. . please don't leave me magnus" alec said and pulled Magnus closer "i. .i" magnus breathed. this was it

Alec's entire world was about to leave him "Magnus,please" Alec cried

"Ake Cinta Kamu" magnus whispered quietly and closed his eyes,head falling down and body going limb.

"what does that mean?" alec asked "magnus. . .magnus no. . please no" but he was gone, dead in his lovers arms

 

Alec stood up,holding on to magnus,carrying him in his arms,the portal still open,Alec walked them through,ending up in the institute,Cat,Jace,Izzy and Clary all waiting and faces falling when they saw who Alec was holding

 

"alec. . ." said Izzy

"he's dead" was all alec said,he carefully placed Magnus down and fell in to his sisters arms,Cat was doing all she could but it was too late.

 

 

Magnus Bane was dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic,i know its not great but i tried
> 
> my twitter is @malecpml,you can yell at me there


End file.
